


Separation

by OtterAndTerrier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: ‘Come back to me in one piece, will you?’ - A tender moment before a separation.





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short drabble previously posted on Tumblr. Sometimes I hesitate about posting such brief pieces to my fic archives, but then I see those AO3 ships stats and decide it can never hurt to add some more Han/Leia, right?

‘I still don’t get why I can’t come with you,’ Han said, shrugging his shirt on. It seemed like he wasn’t giving up, but at least he just sounded grumpy now instead of outraged and on the brink of fighting the entirety of High Command.

‘Because,’ Leia began, like she had done a dozen times during the past four hours, ‘you are needed somewhere else.’

‘They could’ve put anyone else in my place and let me go with you. You—your mission’s more important. More dangerous.’

Leia tucked the last pin into her hair and took a step back, examining her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with the firmness of her braids, she leaned sideways on the sink and turned her attention back to Han, who stood just outside the ‘fresher looking at her. Unlike her recently tidied up self, he hadn’t even bothered to button up his shirt and his hair stuck up in places. She could still see the mark of her teeth on his clavicle. Sighing, Leia walked up to him and gently brushed a thumb over the mark.

‘You are no longer our independent, scoundrelish contractor who can just hop in on any mission to protect your friends, Han. You’re a General now. You’ve got your own team to lead.’ She ran her hands across his bare chest, feeling the warm skin rise and fall under her palms, and smiled up at him. ‘Look on the bright side. You won’t have me bossing you around this time.’

‘Right. It’ll feel unnatural. Like not being with you and the kid.’ His hands moved to cup her elbows and gave them a little squeeze. ‘‘M worried, all right? That’s dangerous territory you’ll be going into, sweetheart.’

‘I know, but it’ll be fine. Luke and I, we’ll have each other’s back. And I know you and Chewie will do the same, so I’m not worried.’

That was only a half truth, but as the leader that she was, Leia knew that sometimes pretending to be fine went a long way towards actually being fine.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, once, briefly; twice, slowly, ever so ardently.

‘Come back to me in one piece, will you?’ Han said when she pulled away, his gruff voice an entreaty.

Leia gave him a roguish smile.

‘No promises, hotshot.’

Han chuckled and drew her close again. ‘And you say I’m the scoundrel.’


End file.
